Notebook : The Story of A Novelist
by Crescent Crystal
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya mendapati dirinya tenggelam dalam sapuan merdu suara jantan seorang pria berparas tampan yang jenis kelaminnya tak diragukan. Bukan tipikal favorit sang novelis muda berbakat, dan kontras dengan tipe pria idamannya. Dalam banyak hal, Aomine Daiki adalah keajaiban. [AoKuro]
1. Prologue

Kuroko no Basket | Modern Day AU | Bahasa Indonesia | Main Pairing : AoKuro | Rated : M

**!WARNING!** : This piece of work will contain **homosexuality**, possibly **writing errors**, **sexual activities**, **foul language** and so on. Read on your own risk.

Kuroko no Basket adalah hak milik dari Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Penulis tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material dari fanfiksi berikut.

* * *

**Prologue | The "Story"**

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam dua puluh tujuh tahun hidupku, ada rasa nyaman yang menyelinap masuk ke dalam sanubariku ketika seseorang –yang sama sekali tidak memenuhi kriteria 'hening'– mengoceh tepat di hadapanku.

Suaranya kasar, keras, dengan nada yang unik dan tekanan di beberapa suku kata tiap kali ia berbicara. Terkadang jika tengah bersemangat, disertai dengan hentakan-hentakan mantap di sana-sini. Tiap kali ia bernyanyi, musik yang mengalun merdu dari sepasang bibir gelap menggoda selalu manjur untuk obat lelah tubuhku. Bisikan manisnya di samping telingaku, seolah ia adalah seorang pemain kecapi yang memetik dawai-dawai dalam lubuk hatiku. Panggilan sayangnya –"Tetsu"– sesuatu yang selalu terekam oleh otakku. Saat ia menyerukan nama kecilku itu –"Tetsu"– lidahnya bergerak di antara giginya –"Te-"– kemudian ditarik masuk dan menyentuh bagian bawah rongga mulutnya –"-tsu".

Aku menyukainya.

Sekalipun ia berisik, sangat berisik dan tidak bisa diam dalam banyak hal, Aomine Daiki memiliki suara magis yang dapat dikategorikan sebagai senjata paling berbahaya dalam sejarah kehidupan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kalimatnya biasa, sederhana, tidak ada yang istimewa. Oh tolong. Dari segala mahkluk yang hidup dan bernapas di seluruh galaksi, Aomine Daiki menduduki peringkat pertama dalam daftar orang blak-blakan paling tidak bisa baca situasi, daftar orang nyolot dan tidak sensitif, juga daftar lelaki paling tidak romantis. Ingatkan aku bagaimana aku bisa menerima lamarannya dua tahun yang lalu –"Tetsu, kawin yuk".

Ya, aku sendiri sering heran bagaimana penulis novel romansa sepertiku bisa tertarik pada pria berkulit cokelat matang yang tidak kenal situasi kondisi selain saat sedang bekerja dengan kertas dan pena di atas pianonya. Kemudian aku akan teringat pada bagaimana ia membawakan dulang kecil berisikan dua gelas cokelat hangat di malam ketika otakku bekerja keras menyusun serentetan kalimat puitis berbelit-belit yang tidak dapat dimengerti sekali baca semalam suntuk guna mengejar _deadline_ yang sudah di depan mata.

Aomine-kun akan duduk di atas kasurku setelah meletakkan nampan di atas rak kecil samping tempat tidur. "Tidak lelah?" ia bertanya padaku, menyesap cokelat berkadar gula ekstra miliknya (Aomine-kun selalu suka yang manis-manis).

Jika aku menjawabnya, Aomine-kun akan menatapku dalam lurus di mata sambil tersenyum polos (seolah macan kumbang yang melahapku rakus malam sebelumnya bukanlah malaikat cokelat munafik ini). Kemudian dengan lancarnya Malaikat Manisku itu akan menuntunku ke ranjang, perlahan-lahan karena jika itu terjadi berarti _mood_-nya sedang baik. Entah dengan ciuman manis di pipi sebagai pengawal sesi, atau kecupan ringan di bibir.

Jika aku bersikap keras kepala dan tidak menjawab, Aomine-kun akan berjalan ke belakangku. Bisa saja mengisap cuping telinga, menggigit selangka, atau menjilati tengkukku karena "Hei, aku ini komposer nomor satu di seluruh penjuru negeri. Beraninya kau mengabaikanku". Setelah itu ia menarikku ke lantai dan mencumbu bibirku dengan napsu menggebu tetapi gerakan yang malas. Seringkali mengusapkan pipinya ke leherku, menjilat singkat di atas kulitku dan sebagainya. (Dan oh, betapa aku mengagumi kulit kami yang begitu kontras itu berpadu menjadi satu).

Tidak peduli apa yang kulakukan, aku akan kalah. Awalnya aku pikir hanya suara dewanya saja yang membuatku bertekuk lutut, tetapi tiap kali mengingat malam-malam itu, aku sadar; aku mencintai segalanya yang ada pada dirinya. Begitu cintanya hingga hanya ciuman selamat malam cukup untuk membawakanku tidur nyenyak meski hanya dua jam. Hingga hanya dengan bisikan cintanya yang manis mengalirkan racun panas hingga ke ulu hati. Hingga hanya dengan sentuhan kecil mampu mengobati lelah letihku yang duduk berjam-jam di bangku ruang kerja sambil menorehkan pena di atas kertas usang.

Malam ini aku berbaring telanjang di bawah selimut yang sama dengan kekasihku yang tertidur lelap. Wajah tidurnya yang kelihatan bodoh dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka dan suara hembusan napas stabil seirama naik-turun dada menggodaku untuk menggigit hidungnya. Ia mengerang, alis saling menyatu, air muka terganggu. Tersenyum, aku mengambil buku kecil dan pensil mekanik dari dalam laci _nightstand. _

Beberapa kali sudah aku berpikir untuk menerbitkan novel baru karena belakangan aku hanya merilis tulisan-tulisan untuk komisi di koran, majalah, antologi, dan _website_ saja. Bukan karena masalah dana. Aku hanya tidak dapat menghilangkan pemikiran ini dari benakku. Saat aku memejamkan mata di kala tidur siang singkat, aku dapat melihat bayangan masa lalu kami. Kemudian segalanya menjadi jelas berputar-putar di dalam kepalaku. Mulai dari saat kami pertama bertemu, hari-hari penuh dengan masalah yang membuat kami berpisah ke dua kutub berbeda, hingga kini kami kembali bersama dan hidup seolah dunia milik berdua.

Aku memutuskan untuk memamerkan pada dunia betapa cantiknya keajaiban cinta Aomine Daiki dan Kuroko Tetsuya.

**To Be Continued**


	2. The Muse, So Dazzling

Kuroko no Basket | Modern Day AU | Bahasa Indonesia | Main Pairing : AoKuro | Rating : M |

_WARNING : This piece of work contains homosexuality, possibly writing errors, sexual activities, __foul language__ and so on. Read on your own risk._

Kuroko no Basket adalah hak milik dari Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Penulis tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material dari fanfiksi berikut.

* * *

**01 | The Muse, So Dazzling**

Hari itu merupakan salah satu hari dengan cuaca terbaik di musim gugur. Udara sejuk sejak pagi buta. Semilir angin dingin menerpa dedaunan bercorak merah dan kuning di sepanjang jalan. Kemudian mulai tengah hari hujan turun lumayan deras hingga matahari terbenam. Menginjakkan kaki keluar, hidungku bisa menangkap aroma khas tanah usai disiram hujan yang sangat kusukai.

Malam itu, stok makananku habis dan dengan terpaksa aku pergi turun dari kediamanku di daerah dataran tinggi ke dekat perbatasan untuk membeli suplai. Konbini terdekat berjarak kurang lebih 20 menit ditempuh dengan mobil adalah _minimarket_ 24 jam langgananku. Seusai berbelanja singkat dan berbincang dengan Nyonya _manager_ ("_Ara ara_ Kuroko-san, rambutmu mirip semak belukar. Mari, saya bantu merapikan rambut Anda." Kuroko Tetsuya melesat hilang keluar pintu), aku bergegas untuk kembali ke halaman parkir untuk mengambil mobilku.

Saat itulah dia muncul di hadapanku.

Di sana, di bawah kanopi toko permen yang masih meneteskan sisa-sisa air mata cakrawala, bersandar pada tembok seorang yang begitu menarik perhatian. Aku melepaskan kacamata berlensa plusku sebagai usaha untuk dapat lebih jelas memandangi sosoknya yang tinggi –puncak kepalanya hanya sekitar kurang lebih 20 sentimeter di bawah bagian atas bingkai kaca ruang _display_.

Dua bola mata beriris biru muda memerhatikan lekat-lekat penampakan paling menawan yang pernah ditangkapnya. Mulai dari rambut cepak nyaris hitam yang beraksen biru tua di bawah sorot lampu jalan, kulit cokelat yang berkilat sensual, hingga jeans ketat yang memeluk kaki jenjangnya yang berotot. Kemudian aku memandangi wajahnya yang rupawan. Fitur-fitur maskulin wajahnya –tulang rahang tegas, hidung mancung, bibir tipis coklat muda, garis-garis wajah memberi efek garang– begitu oh, bagaimana aku mendeskripsikannya.

Aku seperti melihat titisan dewa.

Lelaki itu menatap ponselnya dengan alis bertaut. Tentu saja ini menimbulkan rasa penasaranku. Wajahnya tampak seperti orang konstipasi. Sekalipun kami cukup jauh, aku dapat mendengarkan celoteh kesalnya dari tempatku berdiri.

Menimbang-nimbang beberapa saat, aku memutuskan untuk mendekatinya.

"Ah, operator bego. Ini kan bukan di pelosok kenapa tidak ada sinyal sih?"

"Maaf, apa aku bisa membantumu?"

"Aku sedang sibuk– HAH?!"

Pria itu tampak terkejut melihatku, wajahnya langsung pucat (lucu, mengingat kulitnya yang gelap). Ia mundur, menempel pada kaca depan toko. "S-siapa kau? Kalau kau ingin uangku maaf saja tapi aku tidak bawa dompet saat ini dan aku–"

"Tolong tenang sedikit, Tuan. Aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa kau di tempat seperti ini malam-malam."

"Ah, oh, yeah. Aku hanya sedikit berjalan-jalan di tempat ini karena aku belum pernah kemari. Karena sudah agak gelap aku ingin memesan taksi tapi tak ada sinyal. Tunggu, kenapa aku memberitahumu hal seperti ini?"

Lemot.

"Ini daerah perbatasan kota. Tidak ada sinyal di sini. Taksi pun tak ada. Kalau ingin, Anda bisa berjalan sekitar 7 kilometer ke arah barat. Di sana ada stasiun. Sayangnya kereta terakhir berangkat sepuluh menit lagi."

"Kampret. Padahal aku ada acara besok pagi."

Lelaki itu menekan-nekan tombol ponselnya panik. Dan melihatnya seperti itu pun Kuroko Tetsuya ini masih bisa-bisanya terpana menatap parasnya yang masih saja begitu menawan hati sekalipun menampilkan ekspresi kebingungan. Bukan hanya itu, suaranya yang bernada rendah, aku tak dapat menahan gejolak dalam dadaku tiap mendengar suaranya. Bahkan ketika ia berhenti dan perutnya menyuarakan keluhan karena belum diisi, sapuan warna merah muda di pipinya (ah, manisnya) aku masih saja seperti idiot yang terpesona.

"A-aku…Itu- emmh,"

Terkikik geli, aku menyela racauannya. "Kalau berkenan, Anda bisa singgah di rumah saya malam ini. Saya punya telepon kabel, jika ingin menghubungi kenalan Anda. Besok pagi bisa saya antarkan ke stasiun."

"Eh, serius? Tentu saja! Terima kasih, bung!"

Seperti anak kecil yang baru mendapat permen, wajah lelaki itu langsung mendadak cerah. Aku tersenyum, kemudian mengajaknya mengambil mobil ke lapangan parkir.

Di dalam mobil, ia mengambil tempat duduk di samping kursi pengemudi.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku belum tahu siapa namamu."

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Tetsuya, oke Tetsu kalau begitu. Aku Daiki. Aomine Daiki. Salam kenal, Tetsu."

* * *

Di sepanjang perjalanan selama dua puluh menit yang singkat, sang Sopir terus mencari-cari kesempatan untuk melirik ke bangku di sampingnya. Aomine Daiki, namanya tidak asing, tetapi Kuroko Tetsuya ini tak dapat mengingat di mana pernah mendengar. Pria ini tampaknya tak bisa diam. Ia banyak mengomentari apa yang ada di balik kaca jendela. Misalnya, "Oh, kau bsa lihat lampu kota dari atas sini!" dan "Aku merasa seperti di gunung Alpen."

Dia akan tutup mulut setelah kehabisan hal yang bisa ditanggapi. Begitu isi kepalaku.

Ekspektasi meleset, kawan.

"Hei, Tetsu –tidak masalah kan kupanggil begitu– apa rumahmu masih jauh?"

"Tidak, itu agak mengganggu karena kita baru saja kenal, tapi silakan saja Ao–"

"Aomine Daiki."

"–Aomine-kun. Dan setelah melewati jalanan ini, kita akan memasuki halaman mansionku."

"Whoaa, mansion? Kau orang kaya? Apa pekerjaanmu? Berdagang manusia? Ahahahahaha!"

"Aku penulis dan jika manusia dalam otakmu adalah karakter dalam buku, ya aku menjual manusia."

"Gaji penulis besar?"

"Tidak. Tapi ayahku bangsawan. Konglomerat."

"Jadi bukan rambutmu saja yang biru, Tuan Muda."

"Aku tidak mau dengar itu darimu."

Aomine-kun tersenyum ke arah-KU. Aku bisa melihatnya dari sudut mataku. Senyumnya kontagius karena, ya aku merasakan sudut bibirku sendiri agak naik.

Jarangkali aku merasa begini, nyaman ketika tengah berbincang dengan orang lain. Katakanlah kehidupan sosialku hampir minus dan aku tidak terlalu suka jadi pusat perhatian. Bukan tipe talkatif. Hanya observan yang buka mulut seperlunya.

Tapi kali ini tidak.

Kurasa tamuku ini punya suara ajaib yang –bahkan menurut orang yang cinta keheningan macam aku– enak didengar telinga. Mungkin itu yang membuatku tidak keberatan berbincang panjang lebar dengannya.

Sekitar 5 menit kemudian, kami dapat melihat pijar lampu-lampu di pinggir air mancur. Aku memutari satu sisi air mancur dan memasuki garasi di antara tangga yang membentuk setengah lingkaran. Sebagai informasi saja, gerbang garasi dibuka dan ditutup dengan _remote control_.

"Rumahmu bagus."

"_Thanks."_

"Biar kubawakan belanjaanmu."

"Tidak, terima kasih. Kuhargai itu, tapi aku bukan wanita."

"Nah, bukan itu maksudku." Aomine-kun merebut kantong plastik dari tanganku. "Biar gampang buka pintu."

"Oh."

Dengan begitu, kubiarkan ia mengambil kantong-kantong besar itu sementara aku menaiki tangga menuju pintu dan membukanya, langsung menuju ruang tamu.

Ruang tamu masih hangat. Hingga sesaat sebelum keluar dari rumah untuk belanja, aku masih berkutat di depan perapian. Perabotan di dalam ruangan tersebut hanya seperlunya. Tidak banyak barang, tapi mewah. Kuakui hal itu. Ada pedang yang bersilangan di dinding, karpet merah marun di depan perapian, sofa merah bata mengelilingi sebuah meja yang terbuat dari bahan _rosewood_ beralas kaca. Selain itu, ada pula lemari lebar berisikan hiasan-hiasan. Juga kepala rusa yang diawetkan di atas pintu menuju dapur. Aku bisa saja mendeskripsikan secara lengkap, tetapi tidak. Sesungguhnya Kuroko ini sangat antusias untuk segera melanjutkan ceritanya. Ornamen dan barang lain diabaikan.

"Seleramu tinggi juga." Ucapnya, melihat-lihat tiap dekorasi rumah.

"Aku memang ikut mendesain bangunan, tapi kebanyakan dekorasi adalah pilihan Ayah."

"Hoo, klasik."

"Suka?"

Mendengus.

"Kau gila? Pria mana yang tidak suka dekorasi liar macam pemburu? Aku bertaruh dia bukan pria jantan."

Blak-blakan tanpa peduli lawan bicara, itulah kesan yang kudapat darinya. Entah mengapa aku yang dibesarkan dengan etika kelas atas seorang pangeran tak menganggapnya tidak sedap didengar. Sekali lagi, salahkan suara sensualnya yang begitu memanjakan telinga.

"Dapur di sebelah sini. Kau bisa pinjam telepon setelah kita makan malam. Apakah daging asap dan sayur tumis sesuai dengan seleramu?"

Aomine Daiki melangkah dengan kaki-kaki indahnya memasuki wilayah ruang makan dan dapur. Ia meletakkan barang belanjaanku di meja.

"Sempurna."

* * *

Malam ini aku masak cukup banyak. Kuperkirakan tamuku ini tipe yang banyak makan yang kalau menunya cocok tidak akan malu minta tambah. Dan untung saja aku benar. Aku tidak banyak makan jadi kalau misalnya perkiraanku tadi meleset, tidak ada yang akan menghabiskan sisa makanan.

Kami juga bersantap sambil berbincang. Suatu hal yang baru bagiku mengingat pria introvert satu ini hidup seorang diri. Percakapan ringan.

"Orangtuamu?"

"Mereka pengusaha kelas internasional. Keliling dari satu kota ke kota lain. Satu negara ke negara lain. Jarang pulang."

"Kau mengurusi tempat ini sendiri?"

"Tidak. Ada Suzuki-san dan keluarganya yang membantu mengurusi rumah, tapi mereka tidak tinggal bersama."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak tenang kalau ada orang asing di rumah."

"Oh, jadi pria yang kau temui di tengah malam beberapa jam yang lalu ini bukan orang asing?"

Tampangnya saat ini –tidak peduli seganteng apapun– sangat menyebalkan dengan satu alis naik dan seringai jahil.

Menghela napas.

"Hanya semalam."

"Modus."

"…Berisik."

* * *

"Imayoshi? Ya, aku singgah di tempat…teman, malam ini... Yeah… Bawel ah, pokoknya besok jemput aku di– HAA? Tidak bisa! Bagaimana dengan _meeting_ besok pagi? Oi, Imayo– _SHIT!"_

Ah, dia teriak.

(Geramannya sangat seksi, ngomong-ngomong.)

Kurasa lelaki itu akan membanting telepon kabel tercintaku dengan keras kalau tidak sadar itu punya siapa. Aku hanya memperhatikannya saja dari sini, menatap ke wajah yang tengah memasang raut kesal.

"Rekan kerja? Sepertinya buruk."

"Aa."

"Bagaimana."

"Janji pertemuan bsok dibatalkan. Perwakilan klien kecelakaan, masuk rumah sakit. Patah tulang. Semoga mati sekalian. _Happy ending."_

Sang Tuan Rumah membalik halaman ensiklopedinya. Berkata dengan gaya acuh tak acuh, "Lalu?"

"Jemputanku datang lusa. Sial. Barang-barangku–"

"Kuantar kau pulang **besok**." Ucapku, pandangan lurus ke arah tulisan di depan mata. Penekanan di kata besok.

"Ah, oh, oke. Terima kasih, kurasa."

"Kembali." Aku melepaskan kacamata bacaku dan meletakkan buku di atas mja. "Kau mau mandi? Ganti baju? Ada beberapa setel pakaian ayahku yang ditinggalkan di kamar orangtuaku."

"Oh, boleh juga."

"Ikut aku."

Aomine-kun mengikuti di belakangku menuju ke kamar, tidur paling besar di lantai satu. Letaknya di bagian belakang rumah, berdampingan dengan taman yang saat itu mekar di satu wilayah saja. Aomine-kun memandang keluar jendela.

"Kalender bunga?"

"Kau tahu hal-hal yang tak diketahui orang awam?"

"Menarik sih. Kau menanam bunga empat musim di satu taman yang akan mekar sesuai waktunya."

"Ya, aku menyukainya. Kuharap ini tidak kekecilan. Ayahku tidak terlalu besar."

"Besar? Kau pernah lihat?"

"Badannya."

"…Oh."

Hampir saja aku memutar mata macam ibu-ibu yang sedang menggosip. Belum lewat tiga jam dan hubungan kami sudah seperti kawan masa kanak-kanak yang sering tarik-tarikan kolor celana dalam. Tapi bukan Kuroko Tetsuya namanya jika tak dapat mengontrol tindakannya.

"Akan kuhangatkan air mandi. Silakan tunggu di ruang tamu."

_"Aye, aye, cap'n."_

* * *

Sekarang aku akan mengakui betapa bejad sesungguhnya penulis satu ini. Mungkin aku terdengar seperti mengusir Aomine-kun ketika mengatakan bahwa aku akan mengantarkannya pulang keesokan harinya. Dengan nada yang cukup keras pula. Tetapi dalam hati aku ingin sekali menawarinya tambahan inap semalam. Untuk kamuflase, aku bisa melawak perkara uang sewa kamar yang sama sekali tidak perlu mengingat aku sudah berkecukupan.

Dengan jujur aku mengatakan, selama hampir dua setengah jam mataku terus mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Tubuh, wajah, gerak-gerik, dan –yang paling memikat– sepasang mata tajam warna safir yang tampak begitu cantik.

Sesekali saat ia bicara, aku akan memejamkan mata, memusatkan perhatian kelima indera hanya pada telinga, menikmati tiap geletar suaranya yang beresonansi di tiap cabang urat nadi. Dan begitu mengangkat kelopak mata, dan ia memandangku lurus (oh Kharites, tidakkah sepasang permata biru itu lebih cantik dari mata malaikat), dan jantungku berpacu cepat, Kuroko Tetsuya menyadari satu hal yang begitu mengejutkan

Oh, demi bunga-bunga bakung di padang rumput Telletubies, aku jatuh cinta.

Kau bisa minta aku membuat 5000 kata puisi cinta dan kurasa aku akan bisa membuat lebih dari 5 judul.

Konten? _Fanboying _macam gadis perawan SMA, tentu saja.

Tidak. Sama sekali tidak _out of character_. Tolong, semua seniman yang punya _muse_ pasti sama saja denganku. Mana ada seniman yang tak mengagungkan _muse_-nya yang sudah sama berharganya seperti hidupnya sendiri?

Kemudian beberapa kali aku mencoba mengurangi spasi pribadi di antara kami. Aku ingin menyentuhnya, mengirup aroma tubuhnya, mengecup kulit kecoklatan yang seksi itu, mencium bibir ranum yang menggoda.

Tapi anak bangsawan ini terikat tata krama dan etika. Oh Pangeran, sesalilah didikan ketat orangtua yang merasuk ke jiwa.

Atas segala halangan itulah sehingga kini aku menyiapkan air untuk cintaku itu berendam. Mengukur suhu dengan ujung-ujung jari, kemudian memasukkan beberapa helai daun lemon grass favoritku ke dalamnya. Dalam kepala aku membayangan Aomine-kun berkeliaran dalam rumahku, menguarkan aroma kesukaanku. Tidakkah itu terdengar seperti siksaan yang kejam mengingat aku tidak dapat menyentuhnya? Seperti Aladdin yang tidak diizinkan menyentuh harta dalam gua mulut harimau.

Tapi Aladdin si tikus jalanan itu diizinkan mengambil lampu yang nilainya lebih dari semua harta dalam gua. Sedangkan di sinilah aku terpuruk dalam kecemburuan irasional.

* * *

"Kau bisa masuk sekarang." Ujarku saat melihat tamuku itu tidak menunggu di ruang tamu, tapi melihat-lihat dapurku yang merupakan ruangan terluas kedua di dalam seluruh bangunan.

"Oke."

Aomine-kun mendekatiku dan melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi beraroma sitrus sembari melepaskan pakaiannya yang serba putih. Menambilkan otot-otot perut kotak delapan (mirip coklat batang dan membuatku berhasrat untuk mencicipinya), lengan kekar dan dada bidang.

Keuntungan (atau kerugian?) bagiku ia tak peduli bahwa aku masih berdiri di ambang pintu, memandanginya dengan tatapan lapar.

"Trims. Maaf aku banyak merepotkan."

"Jangan hiraukan. Sekali-sekali aku ingin jadi orang baik."

Aomine-kun sudah mulai melucuti ikat pinggangnya, melepas kaitan celananya. Alih-alih menurunkan resleting, ia memilih gaya yang lebih maskulin dengan menarik bagian depan celananya ke arah berlawanan, lalu mengangkat kaki keluar dari celana panjang putih polos.

Lagi, tak menyadari mataku yang aktif memerawani (sekalipun aku meragukan lelaki seatraktif ini masih perawan) tubuh bagian bawahnya. Kakinya jenjang dengan paha kekar dan tungkai panjang. Proporsinya sempurna dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala. Bukan tipe badan binaragawan _over-sized_, tapi yang mampu membuatku menelan ludah. Dan haruskah kukatakan seberapa besar perkakasnya?

"Ah, iya. Untuk terima kasih, bagaimana kalau kita mandi bersama? Biar kugosok punggungmu."

_Oh ya, terima kasih sayang dan nanti biarkan aku menggosok tiap jengkal tubuhmu yang indah itu._

Jangan bercanda.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku sudah mandi tadi sore."

Aomine Daiki, jangan pasang tampang kecewa.

"Kalau begitu silakan menikmati air panasnya. Aku akan tunggu di depan perapian. Setelah mandi, kutunjukkan kamarmu."

* * *

Malam itu aku membiarkannya tidur di ruang tamu yang sering dipakai editorku kala singgah. Paginya aku bangun awal untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Sup miso, ikan tengiri, nasi hangat. Sekitar pukul 8 pagi, Aomine-kun sudah masuk ke dalam dapur dengan baju putihnya yang kemarin. Rambut basah, poni ditarik ke belakang. Kami makan lagi dengan berbincang. (Tapi mataku terus melihat ke dahinya yang bagus.)

"Kau yakin tidak sibuk?"

"Tidak, aku bisa mengantarmu."

"Err… Aku bisa jalan dari toko kemarin."

"Dan membiarkan orang yang tak tahu jalan tersesat lagi?"

Pria muda itu menampakkan wajah tak senang.

Oh apa ini? Merasa nyaman di rumah?

"Daripada itu, bagaimana kalau kita hentikan permainan "Interogasi Tuan Rumah" ini dan beralih pada sang Tamu?"

Ia menelan potongan ikan.

"Oke, mulai dari mana?"

"Entahlah. Nama, pekerjaan, tempat tinggal?"

"Aomine Daiki, 23 tahun. Aku bekerja sebagai komposer musik. Imayoshi Shouichi yang kutelepon kemarin boleh dibilang produser yang menarikku ke perusahaannya. Dia yang mencarikanku klien."

"Tempat tinggalmu?"

"Tokyo."

"Ah, Tokyo. Aku ada apartemen di sana."

"Oh?"

"Kuliahku di sastra Jepang Universitas Tokyo."

"Sialan, kau pintar."

"Tidakkah Tuan Komposer sama saja?"

"Ah tidak. Aku baru mulai. Ini klien ketigaku. Tawaran untuk membuat musik pengiring untuk film layar lebar berdurasi dua jam. Ini proyek besar."

"Aku mengerti. Lalu klienmu kemarin menunda rapat?"

"Ya, tapi dia bukan klienku yang sesungguhnya. Hanya perwakilan saja."

"Mengapa begitu?"

"Kudengar dari Imayoshi kalau orang penting itu sedang ada keperluan lain. Sepertinya rubah sialan itu akan sibuk mengurus _meeting_ kedua."

"Begitu. Makanya dia baru bisa menjemputmu lusa."

"Begitulah."

Aku meletakkan sumpit di atas mangkuk sup sebelum meminum air."

"Kau singgah di hotel? Hotel mana?"

"Kaze no Terrace Kukuna."

"Hotel mahal. Bukannya rugi besar kalau batal meeting?"

"Nah, klienku yang bayar."

Kukuna hotel, sekitar 20 km dari pusat kota Yamanashi. Lumayan jauh dari rumahku. OK.

"Kalau begitu kita berangkat sebentar lagi. Kau bawa kunci kamar?"

"Tentu."

"Selesai makan taruh saja piringnya di samping wastafel. Kucuci nanti."

"Mau ke mana kau?"

_"Quality Control."_

"Hah?"

Mengabaikan lelaki itu, aku beranjak menuju tempat parkir untuk memeriksa mobil.

Tentu saja itu juga bohong.

Aku ingin menahan Aomine-kun selama mungkin tapi aku tahu tak bisa. Setidaknya kalau pria ini akan pergi dari hidupku, aku butuh waktu untuk merenungkan sosoknya dan mengabadikannya dalam kotak kaca imaji.

Ingat Kuroko Tetsuya. Seperti peri nakal yang datang dan pergi sesuka hati, Aomine Daiki tak lebih dari _muse_ yang hinggap di hati.

* * *

Kami berangkat menuju Kukuna sekitar pukul sepuluh lewat. Setelah 20 menit turun bukit, kami sampai ke daerah permukiman. Aomine-kun bersandar dengan mata berkedip-kedip menahan kantuk.

"Lelah?"

"Begitulah."

"Tidak tidur nyenyak?"

"Ya–" menguap lebar "Begitulah."

"Tidurlah. Kubangunkan nanti."

"Hmm."

Beberapa menit kemudian Kuroko Tetsuya menyadari bahwa itu saran yang buruk.

Sangat buruk.

Aomine-kun memajukan bangku, merendahkan sandaran kursi dan berusaha terlelap (yang mana ia hanya membutuhkan waktu 2 menit). Entah berapa kali aku melirik untuk melihat wajah tidurnya dengan mata terpejam. Di lampu merah, aku mempertimbangkan untuk mencuri sebuah ciuman dari (putri?) pangeran tidurku ini, dan berharap lelaki ini tak akan pernah tahu. Biarlah itu jadi kenang-kenangan bagiku.

Tapi tentu saja tidak. Bagaimana mungkin aku melakukan pelecehan seksual.

Sehingga berakhirlah novelis ini duduk tidak tenang, menyetir dengan isi kepala terbagi dua antara menggerayangi sasaran cintanya dan jalanan di depan jendela.

Belum pernah ada saat-saat yang lebih melegakan sekaligus mengecewakan dari sampai di depan Kukuna hotel.

Sesaat sebelum membangunkan pangeranku, kembali aku menimbang untuk sekedar mencicipi tekstur bibirnya. Sekali lagi, aku tak sanggup.

Aku hanya bisa menangis dalam hati karena ketidakberdayaan dan menggoyangkan tubuhnya, pasang wajah datar.

"Aomine-kun. Aomine-kun, bangun. Kita sudah sampai."

"Mmm…" Ia mengucek matanya, menoleh menatapku. "Ah, ya. OK. Anu, oh."

"…"

"Ah, maaf. Semalam aku tak bisa pejamkan mata." Ia membuka pintu mobil dan keluar. "Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Lain kali jika berkunjung ke Tokyo, mampirlah ke apartemenku."

"Aku tidak bisa menghubungimu."

"Oh benar juga." Aomine-kun merogoh saku celananya kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memberikannya padaku. "Berikan aku e-mailmu."

Aku hanya mengangkat alis, tapi tetap mengetikkan e-mailku di sana.

"Nah, nanti kukabari lagi." Ia tersenyum senang, lalu berjalan menjauh. "Sampai jumpa, Tetsu!"

Apa katanya tadi? Sampai jumpa?

Oh tidak.

Aomine Daiki, jangan harap kau bisa pulang dalam keadaan utuh jika menginjakkan kaki di rumahku lagi.


End file.
